


Reversed Expectations

by laireshi



Category: Iron Man (Comic), Marvel 616
Genre: Fandom Stocking 2016, M/M, magic (almost) made them do it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-14 21:19:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9203588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laireshi/pseuds/laireshi
Summary: Victor von Doom is very prettyis not something Tony could’ve guessed he’d ever think, but it’s still less surprising thanVictor von Doom is kissing him.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [navaan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/navaan/gifts).



> Happy New Year, navaan! I hope you'll enjoy it.
> 
> HELL13TH MADE THE BEST FANART FOR THIS, GO TELL THEM IT'S BEAUTIFUL, [HERE](http://hell13th-blog.tumblr.com/post/156887848174/special-for-laireshi-her-doomtony-fanfic)! Thank you!!!

_Victor von Doom is very pretty_ is not something Tony could’ve guessed he’d ever think, but it’s still less surprising than _Victor von Doom is kissing me_.

“My apologies,” says Doom, after. “The spell required that.”

The kiss was _very_ thorough. Tony’s too busy trying to catch his breath to answer.

“It won’t happen again,” Doom says, curtly. 

Tony’s weirdly bothered by this statement, but he promptly uses his powers of denial to tell himself, _well, everyone would be bothered by a supervillain kissing them_.

Doom disappears in the next moment, taking with him the now immobile tentacles that were trying their best to strangle Tony minutes earlier.

So the spell clearly worked. 

***

Victor von Doom is really very pretty and Tony wants to kiss him.

He can’t be surprised by this thought, if just because it’s the only thought in his mind right now. 

Tony wants—no, _has to_ kiss Doom. His lips look very soft. Tony leans in and finds they feel very soft, too. He puts his hands on Doom’s arms, and sucks on Doom’s lower lip. 

Doom pushes him away.

Tony blinks, lost.

“You don’t want this,” Doom says very, very slowly.

Tony’s pretty sure he does.

Doom looks pained, and he does a complicated gesture with his hand—

Tony doesn’t remember more.

***

Victor von Doom is still pretty, and Tony’s _not_ thinking about kissing him.

“Affection spell,” Doom supplies without being asked when Tony steps into what he thinks is Doom’s living room.

“. . . _affection spell_ ,” Tony repeats. 

Doom shrugs elegantly. Tony quite likes the look of his shoulders. “It’d have made you latch on to anyone nearby.”

Right. Yes. Tony can follow that. “ . . . is it gone now?” Tony asks.

“Yes,” Doom says.

Right. Yes. Except, _no_.

“You kissed me,” Tony reminds him.

Doom stiffens visibly. “I did not put that spell on you,” he says.

“I know, but you kissed me.”

“It was necessary.”

Uh-huh. “So you wouldn’t be open to repeating that?” Tony asks.

Doom winces. “No, I would not be open to kissing you against your will or when your mind is altered.”

Well, that’s very specific. Tony beams at him. “Good thing it’s neither of those now, is it?” 

“Anthony, if you’re—”

“Kiss me, Victor,” Tony orders, and Doom, for once, obeys.

Kissing is way better when they’re both on the same page, Tony decides. 

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Complementary Force (Reversed Expectations Remix)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12161034) by [navaan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/navaan/pseuds/navaan)




End file.
